Come Back Home
by xxnicole033xx
Summary: OneShot Set after Say Something What if Rory was the one to visit Luke? LL


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary: **Take's place after "Say Something" What if Rory was the one that came to Luke

_One-Shot_

Luke sits in his dark apartment drinking a beer. This is how it's been for six days. Bored.Miserable.Lonley for six days. He tried to sleep to get his mind off _her _but it didnt work, everytime he went into the kitchen the picture of them from their first christmas sat on the fridge right next to the one of him and Rory at her Graduation. When he lied down in bed the pillows smelled like her. As he got ready in the morning her shelf sat there flaunting it's self and his mistake at him. He knew he should have at least listened to what she said it's just he couldn't stand that she lied to him. He knew she didn't do anything with Christopher that night, because he trust her and he knew they were over but sometimes it hurts to know that he will always be around and always try to get back into Lorelai's heart. But she lied to him and that hurt even more almost as much as it hurt when he saw her face when he told her it was too much in Doose's.

He see's her walking around town but he knows that she feels pain too. The way she use to walk confident and proud is replaced with shyness and humility. Everytime he see's her he just wants to run out the diner and tackle her into a big hug, just to touch her or smell her beautiful hair agian. But today will just be a repeat of the last six days. He'll sober up a little and go open the diner, yell at people, and burn some food, but most of all think about _her _all day.

Luke was in the middle of closing the diner that night when he heard the bells above the door ring.

"Were closed" He said coldly without looking up to see who it was

"Well I really dont want to drive all they way back to school without some of my favorite coffee first" Rory said and gave him and shy smile when he looked up suprised but then returned the smile

"Your wish is my comand" He said as he went to start a fresh pot and then turned to Rory who took up residence on a stool

"So, how are you?" she asked concered

"Been better" Luke admitted

"Yeah" She replied not really knowing what to say

"So...how is she?" He asked slowly looking Rory in the eyes

"Truthfully?" She asked and then answered when he nodded

"She's terriable, I mean Sookie called me from our house and told me to come home and when I came I have never saw mom like that, she was a mess. Luke she barley eats, never mind talk, she doesn't sleep she misses you...alot" She told him and looked up to see tears in his eyes

"I miss her too, but how can i fix this, she must hate me i never gave her a chance to talk i just walked away after telling her i was all in" He said as he poured her a cup and himself one too and sat on the stool next to her

"Talk to her she trust me Luke she loves you, I love you, just please come back home we miss you" Rory whispers and turns her face away from Luke

"Hey" He turned her chin and made her look at him and he saw that she had a few tears coming down her face

"I Love you guys too and i miss you too" He smiled and grabbed her off the stool and gave her a big long hug

"Good" She smiled and stepped onto her stool agian Luke following suit

Rory couldn't help but smile when she saw Luke smiling into his cup. Then it dawned on her and she literally spit her coffee out

"Whats wrong!" Luke ask scared lowering the cup from his face

"You...your...coffee" She barley got out and pointed to his cup

"It reminds me of her" He said and smiled at her

"Wow, the earth must have stopped spinning because Luke Danes is drinking a cup of liquid death...damn were's a camera when you need one" She laughed along with Luke

"So what should I do...any suggestions" Luke turned to look at her hoping she could help

"Go talk to her I promise it will turn out good I know mom she misses you and needs you to come back and it seems you feel the same so just so talk to her" Rory said as she got off the stool and started digging in her purse for money

Luke reachs over and stops her from looking in her purse "Free for family" He smiled at her when she hugged him tight

"I called the Dragonfly and they said she went for a walk...go get our girl back"

"Thank you" Luke said and hugged her one last time

"Your welcome I Love you" Rory whispered in his ear then walked out of the diner and toward her car. Luke couldn't believe it the Gilmore's loves him.

Shit. He ran out the diner and started looking around town having no luck in the process of finding Lorelai. Finally he deicided to go look at the last place left... as he rounded the corner he saw Lorelai sitting over the bridge with her legs danggiling over the water. She looked so small and defeated. At the moment Luke knew he had to fix this now. So he walk next to her and sat down.

"I usually come here to get away from everything when i want to just be alone with my thoughts" Luke broke the silence and felt Lorelai shiver next to him

"Dido" She said and her voice broke her couldn't tell if it was from the cold or tears. So he took off his green coat and put it over her, to his suprise she wrapped it tighter around her

"Thank you" She said and finally looked up and the only thing she saw in his eyes was love

"I missed you" He admitted softly

"Im sorry" She said quietly

"Im ready to listen if the offer still stands" He said with a small smile

"Ok" She siad and looked him dead in the eye

"Im sorry that I lied to you it's just the night was so innocent I was only there helping a friend and thats all, all that happened was we got drunk and the whole night he talked about his dad, chris doesn't have many close friends and I knew he had a bad relationship with his dad so I help him as a friend nothing more. As for Emily well she just is still stuck on the idea of making me the daughter she always wanting working the the DAR and having a rich husband to live off of that she just wanted me with Chris because he comes from that life. She doesn't care that I'm happier then i ever been before she just want's whats best for her and for the eyes of her friends. Luke I know I never said it but I'm all in, and I...Love you" She finished and smiled weakly at him through the tears

"I love you too" He said and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into him

"Im sorry for walking away when I said I was all in. I was just upset you lied, it's not that I didn't beliveve you when you said nothing happened because I did i was just hurt that you coulnd't trust me enough to tell me about that night" He said and rubbed her arms when he felt her still shivering

"I know I'm sorry" She said agian

"It's alright come on your freezing" He said and got up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders

"Let's go home" Lorelai said and couldn't help but feel joy when she saw his bright smile. Things were finally back to the way the should be.

_Fin_

_I was just watching say something and came up with the idea. Hoped you like it and please Review!_


End file.
